Promise
by Eiffel Caramel
Summary: Janji adalah sesuatu yang harus ditepati, kalau tidak ingin menepati, sebaiknya kita tidak berjanji, bukan?


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! milik Amano Akira sedangkan fic ini milik saya

Warnings: OOC, Typos, Shounen-Ai, perpindahan POV tanpa pemberitahuan, membingungkan, banyak kata tidak baku,etc

Summary: Janji adalah sesuatu yang harus ditepati, kalau tidak ingin menepati, sebaiknya kita tidak berjanji, bukan?

Pairing: 6918 (Rokudo Mukuro x Hibari Kyouya)

Rate: T for safe

Genre: Romance-Humor

Setting: Present, tapi nantinya disaat Flashbacknya, kembali ke 5 tahun sebelumnya

A/N:

_Italic = _Flashback

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Ruangan Komite Kedisiplinan Namimori-Middle

.

Seorang lelaki terlihat sedang memeriksa tumpukkan berkas-berkas yang ada dimejanya, beberapa kali ia tampak memijit keningnya dan memainkan bolpennya untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa bosan akibat seharian berada didalam ruangan itu. Ia tidak sendirian disana, ia ditemani oleh seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning yang bertengger pada bahunya, kadang burung itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang tidak asing ditelinganya, Lagu sekolah Namimori.

"Kufufu" sebuah suara tawa yang menyeramkan一juga terdengar mesum itu terdengar diruangan itu, padahal didalam ruangan itu hanya ada lelaki itu dan burung kecilnya, tidak mungkin bukan burung itu tertawa seperti itu?..Apalagi pemiliknya.

"Oya~ Aku datang untuk menagih janjimu, Kyouya" tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata, rambut indigo panjang, mata dwi-warna一Merah dan Biru一 juga dengan sesuatu yang aneh yang tampak berada diatas kepalanya, sesuatu seperti一pucuk nanas?

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku mempunyai janji denganmu, Rokudo Mukuro" lelaki yang tadinya sibuk dengan berkas-berkas itu menatap tajam kepada pria didepannya.

"Kufufufu, bohong" lelaki itu kembali tertawa dengan tawa licik dan menyeramkan itu yang juga terdengar mesum.

"..." tidak ada balasan dari yang tadinya melawan, sekarang bisa dilihat ia kembali sibuk dengan berkas-berkas tersebut.

"Oya, aku dikacangi? Kufufufu, tolong dengarkan ketika aku berbicara Hibari Kyouya" yang merasa dikacangi oleh yang lainnya itu terlihat agak marah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

"Bicara sekali lagi, kupastikan kau tidak akan keluar dengan selamat dari ruangan ini" lelaki berambut raven itu menatap lelaki lainnya dengan tatapan khasnya yang tajam

"Kufufufu, menarik" lelaki berambut indigo itu menatap lelaki yang tadi menatapnya dengan tajam dengan tatapan tertarik

_CRANG _

Kira-kira begitulah suara yang dihasilkan tabrakan dari Tonfa dan Trident yang saling menghantam.

"Oya, serangan tiba-tiba? Kufufu" lelaki itu tampak menikmati serangan bertubi-tubi dari lelaki yang lain.

Tidak ada balasan dari yang lelaki yang lain, ia hanya tetap menyerang lelaki itu bertubi-tubi dengan kedua tonfa ditangannya.

"Kufufufu, bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian, Kyouya? Kalau kau menang, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi selamanya, tapi kalau aku menang, kau harus menepati janjimu yang kemarin itu?"

Ya, dia memang tidak ingin diganggu lagi oleh lelaki berambut nanas itu karena menurutnya, mengurusi herbivora seperti itu hanya akan menguras tenagannya.

"Aku setuju" ia menyetujui ucapan lelaki berambut nanas itu.

~6918~

Lelaki berambut indigo dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata orang Jepang biasanya itu menang telak.

Bisa dilihat kalau lelaki bernama Hibari Kyouya itu sekarang sedang tersungkur dilantai dengan luka sayatan dimana-mana, luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya, cairan merah kental yang mengalir dari beberapa sudut tubuhnya, bajunya yang sudah sobek dimana-mana. Buruk sekali. Tidak, tepatnya menyedihkan. Keadaan seseorang yang seperti itu harusnya sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat dan dirawat.

"Kufufufu, sudah mau menyerah, Kyouya?" tanya lelaki yang bernama Rokudo Mukuro itu dengan senyum liciknya.

"Hn, aku tidak akan menyerah kepada herbivora nanas sepertimu"

"Oya, apa kau yakin kau bisa bertahan?"

_BRAK_

Pingsan. Hibari pingsan. Kalau saja ia tidak terlalu menjaga harga dirinya dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah tidak kuat, Mukuro yang baik hati itu pasti akan menolongnya dan menghentikan serangannya, namun sayangnya ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Namimori itu terlalu sayang dengan harga dirinya.

"Kufufufu, Kyouya, anata wa kireii desu, daisuki **[1]**" ujar Mukuro sambil menggendong Hibari menuju sofa. Memang, wajah Hibari saat tidur atau pingsan itu damai, tidak terlihat seperti Hibari yang biasanya.

"Rokudo Mukuro yang baik hati ini akan membantumu menyelesaikan janjimu, Kyouya.. fufufu"

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan singkat diberikan oleh Mukuro kepada Hibari, kecupan itu walaupun singkat tapi bermakna.

* * *

_Namimori, Jepang 5 tahun yang lalu_

_"Kufufu, Kyouya~ ayo kita taruhan, kita akan lomba balap sepeda!Mula-mula, kita buat janji dulu! Kalau aku, aku berjanji akan menggunakan baju Butler jika aku kalah, kalau Kyouya?" _

_"Aku tidak tau" _

_"Oya, bagaimana kalau kau akan menyisahkan first kiss mu untukku?" _

_"Aku tidak mau"_

_"Ayolah Kyouya, kalau tidak kau mau buat janji apa?"_

_"Aku tidak tau"_

_"Ya sudah, berarti Kyouya berjanji akan menyisahkan first kiss mu untukku ya, fufufu"_

_..._

_Rokudo Mukuro sampai duluan 0.05 detik dari pada Hibari Kyouya, dengan ini Rokudo Mukuro memenangkan taruhan ini._

* * *

"Oya, Kyouya sudah bangun?"

"Hei, aku tidak akan menciummu walaupun hanya sekali"

"Kufufufu, kau tidak perlu menciumku lagi, karena aku sudah menciummu lebih dulu"

"Kamikorosu!"

"Oya oya, aku ingin meladenimu, tapi sayangnya aku ada urusan diluar sana, _Arrivederci _**[2]**"

-FIN-

* * *

**[1] **anata wa kireii desu, daisuki (bahasa Jepang)= anda cantik, saya suka

**[2]** Arrivederci (bahasa Italia)= ucapan seperti selamat tinggal, sampai bertemu lagi, sampai bertemu, dll. Pokoknya berkaitan dengan ucapan selamat tinggal

Yo, minna-san~! Ah, saya tidak bermaksud untuk menistakan Hibari, Mukuro dan OTP kalian ini, saya minta maaf kalau benar-benar OOC kelewatan batas. Saya kehabisan ide orz tapi semoga readers semua suka ya dengan fic abal saya ini. Jangan lupa direview ya! Untuk kritik/saran bisa disampaikan melalui Review. Untuk yang review, saya usahakan untuk membalas lewat Private Message. Maaf, tapi saya tidak menerima flame, Arrivederci! *bow*


End file.
